


Claimed

by sexydarkangel



Category: Clark Kent / Lex Luthor, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexydarkangel/pseuds/sexydarkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wants to be Claimed by Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

_  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/photos/68971443@N02/6321234322/in/photostream)          _Claimed_     
_

Clark’s home for the weekend from college spending time with his family, he’s going to the castle tomorrow to see Lex. They’ve manage to keep their friendship going after Smallville. They don’t get to see each other a lot now that Clark’s in college and Lex runs his own business now, but they try. Clark remembers looking at the news with his mother and father as it comes on “Today the bill has passed for same sex ….”  Then he’s standing in front of Lex in his study.

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other. “Honey do you know what just happen?”

Martha just smiles at her husband, “No, Jonathan I’m sure he’ll be back in the morning.”

Lex looks up from his computer as soon as he feels a breezes blowing in his study of one, Clark Kent. “Hello Clark, I though you was spending time with your parents?”

Clark touches Lex desk, “I did.”

“Oh, okay I’ve finish my work for the day, I’m all yours. What do you want to do?”

“I want to have sex;   I want to claim you over and over.”

Lex stares at Clark he knows that he didn’t just hear what Clark said, oh my god Lex you have finally lost it he thinks.

“Clark?”

“Yes Lex.”

“Mmm what did you say?”

Clark walks around Lex desk to stand behind him and licks his ear. “I want to have sex with you and claim you over and over again, and then you claim me over and over.”

“Okay,” that’s the only thing that comes out Lex mouth.

Clark picks Lex up and next thing he knows he’s butt naked on top of his bed with a naked Clark in between his legs. Clark kisses his neck then bites down just a little. Lex moves his hip up to Clark and moans. Clark licks over where he bitten , than begins to suck. He slowly starts to suck harder until Lex moans.

“Oh yeah, harder, suck harder.”

Suddenly Clark changes to the other side of his neck sucking and biting causing Lex to lose his mind.

“Oh shit! Clark what are you doing to me. Oh god yeah! Keep doing that, Damn it’s feel so good.”

“ You feel that I’m claiming you Lex, you’re mine.”

Only thing Lex knows is that lips are touching and tongues are hungrily exploring each other’s mouths.

Clark kisses Lex chest and sucks on Lex nipples biting them and teasing them with his tongue. Clark strokes Lex’s dick in his hand rubbing his thumb over the slit, feeling the pre-cum between his fingers. Clark looks over at Lex nightstand using his x-ray he finds the purple lube and smiles, what color would he expect Lex to have. He slides it on his dick up and down.

“Lex I’m going to claim you now, look at me.”

Lex opens his eyes and looks into Clarks eyes as Clark slides in to Lex tight ass. Inch by inch breathing in and out feeling the burn in him and wanting more.

“Clark!”

“Shhh it’s going to be okay, Lex you are mine now and later you get to claim me and I’ll be yours.”

Clark buried himself over and over onto Lex body doing small circles with his hip driving Lex crazy. He pulls Lex legs up so that he could get deeper in between his legs.

“You feel so good Lex, so good around me so tight.  Mine Lex, you are mine, say it Lex let me hear you say it.” He thrusts harder “Say it Lex.”

“Yours Clark, all yours! God right there, right there please more, more Clark all yours, just yours.”

Clark moves deeper and deeper stretching him oh so good he licks his mark biting and sucking it. Lex wraps his legs around Clarks back and pulls him in even deeper and starts to ride himself on Clark’s big dick “Oh god, they do grow them big in Kansas !” Lex moves faster, taking him deeper and deeper, until Clark is so crazy that he flips Lex onto his back and starts to pound into him. And this is exactly what Lex wants, Clark over him, on him, in him, Clark everywhere, taking, possessing, and claiming him. Lex spreads his legs as wide as they will go, giving himself up completely, to Clark.

“I want you to cum for me now my mate, Lex cum for me.” Clark grasps his dick and strokes it up and down until Lex cums so hard he yells Clark name.

Clark grasp Lex ass and lifts him off the bed, and holding him up and moves in and out faster and faster,  holding Lex deep on him and cums. He lays him back on the bed and licks all the cum off his stomach.

“You have been claimed now Lex you are mine forever. You are my mate, mine.” Clark pulls him close and kisses his head.

Lex smiles at him. “Does this mean we’re married?”

“Yes, almost, you need to claim me next.”

Lex kissed Clark deep, “What made you do this today Clark?”

“Oh yeah, today Kansas past the bill for same sex marriage.”

Lex smiled. “Well I guess in the eye of Kanas I should make an honest man of you.”

Lex climbs on top of Clark and spreads his legs and slides some lube on his now hard dick and slides in him.

“Oh god you’re so tight Clark.”

“You’re my first Lex.”

Lex looks down at Clark and kisses him hungry and moves in him slow trying to concentrate with Clark being so tight and hot is making it hard.

“Ahhh Lex harder, Lex please I want to be yours, please claim me.” “Oh god, bite me Lex! Mark me.”

“But Clark...”

“Only you my mate can leave a mark on me, please Lex.”

Lex licks his neck and bites down on it.

“Oh God, yes Lex!”

Clark moans in pleasure, he pulls Lex body closer running his hand up and down his back. Lex speeds up his thrust which makes the bedframe shakes. Sensation took them both over with passion. Lex made hungry little noises on each thrust “God you’re so tight, sooo good, God Clark.”

“God Lex your skin is so soft” Clark murmured as his hands explored every inch of Lex body he could reach. “Harder Lex please.”

Lex bent Clark legs up and puts his feet on the bed as he fucked him so hard that his balls  slaps against Clark’s ass. He grabs hold of his hips for deeper penetration which drives Clark crazy so much that he could just move his head back and forth on the bed. Lex bent down and kissed Clark with so much passion his tongue dancing in Clark’s mouth. Clark groaned and pulled Lex deeper into him, Clark is so overwhelmed he can't think  straight that there could be more but then there is, so much sensation, Clark’s surprise until all he can do is feel and breathe and cum hard on Lex stomach. “Yes Lex, so good, I am you’re now.”

Lex moved his hip in deep circles in Clark’s body and "Mine," Lex said as he flipped the bigger man over and thrust into him. Lex pulled Clark to his knees and bent over so he  thrust hard into the warm body. "You are mine," he growled.

"I'm yours Lex," Clark moaned as Lex continues.

Lex came nice and deep inside his new mate, pumping his hip through his orgasm.

“You are mine now and forever and I’m your to forever.” Lex smiles as he leans down on Clark’s chest.

“God yes Lex now and forever” Clark puts his arms around him.

Lex rolled over to face Clark. “So are you alright with this?”

“Hell yes, this is why I came over hoping you would say yes” Clark whispers moving in even closer and kissing him lazily.

Lex kisses him back. “Good because I take marriage very seriously,” he laughs.

“Good because now my mother can plan a wedding, because now I have been claimed and you have been claimed now. The world is going to know you are off the market and mine.”

                                  The End                   

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review let me know if you liked it. Thank you.


End file.
